Flames Just Create Us
by greendance
Summary: You can fight alone, or fight for those you love and die alone. It may be hard to lurk in the darkness but is it really any easier to slip into the light? When torn between two worlds, is your life really worth risking? Draco/OC Blaise/OC - warning: very mature/dark themes.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Heey, so this is written by two people, you might be able to notice the difference in writing styles etc but we tried! It's a sort of AU in which everyone's a bit more, mature, than in the Harry Potter books. It's a very mature story with dark themes so you have been warned! We have tried to keep everyone in character though:) there are three of our own OC's. Hope you enjoy it xo**

* * *

Chapter 1

Slithers of light peeked through the green curtains that draped over the windows and together they made a pool at the bottom of the bed, tiny shadows almost dancing and entwining with each other. Two bodies were almost one as they clung to each other, the moonlight hitting their skin in a way that made it shine spectacularly. Her dark hair was splayed around her head and it caught under her arms as she threw them back to wrap her fingers around the posts to the side of the bed. Eyes closed, lips parted, her chest heaving against his as he pressed further into her, grinding his own body into hers. She moaned, her toes curling and his head dropped into the nook of her neck. His arms were shaking from holding himself up so long and he slipped onto his elbows, his hand finding her hair and tugging her lips closer to his own. Fingernails dug into his strong back and he winced, groaning against her sweat dotted skin. She threw her head to one side and gasped, eyes opening. On the chair by the side of the bed was her hastily slung robe and the eagle on the breast pocket seemed to wink at her with its beady eyes. She bit her lip and threw her head back to the other side. Above her, Draco tensed and swore under his breath as his movements got faster and she hung off of his shoulders, her entire body shaking. He muttered something indistinguishable under his breath and rolled off of her, resting his hands on his chest as he stared at the ceiling.

Harley knew too well how this worked and she sat up. Her breathing was gently calming and she tugged on her shirt and knickers. She could feel Draco's eyes on her and she ignored the way the heat was raising up her neck and into her cheeks. After all this time and she still found it terrifying to be looked at by him? He didn't say a word as she pulled on her jeans and a jumper. He never did in the times before so why would he start now? She turned to him and nodded awkwardly to which he smirked and rolled onto his side, facing the wall. Harley's jaw clenched and she shook her head, turning away and disappearing from the dorm. She was smarter than this; she knew better, had been brought up better. So why was she letting him do this to her, over and over again. He barely even had to ask anymore and she couldn't even remember how it had all started. They were so different in personality and in background and in almost anything else she could think about. But right now, just as always, she pushed it to the back of her mind and hurried back to the Ravenclaw tower.

* * *

Amelia leant against the cold wall, her legs across at the ankles and dark hair brushed over one shoulder. Her lips were curved up into a small smirk and she looked very much like the cat who had just got the cream. A prefect badge shone just below the golden crest of Gryffindor. It was almost the end of her 'shift' and so far nothing particularly interesting had happened. Did it ever? She shrugged to herself and picked at her nails. Maybe it did when she was involved, she would admit to be a _very_ interesting person. The quite pattering of small feet alerted her attention and she straightened up, glancing down the darkened corridor. A young boy skidded round the corner, clutching something furry to his chest and adjusting his askew tie.

'Stop.' Amelia commanded and stepped out in front of him, eyes narrowed.

The boy came to an unceremonious halt and stared up at her with wide eyes. His lips parted revealing a missing front tooth and the older girl raised an eyebrow. 'I – I'm sorry, my cat escaped and I was ju-just trying to find him.'

'Whatever, kid, I don't care.' She held up her palm. 'House and name.'

After a few more stammers from the poor boy she let him scurry on his way and walked back to her own dorm. Most people found it odd that she was in Gryffindor, given her cold, sarcastic way of going about things. In fact, in her first year even she had been surprised when she had been sorted into the house full of brave and courageous and heartfelt people. Her brother, Alfie, was of course a Slytherin and very rightly so; he being a complete and total dickhead to anyone or anything. Except her, of course, only if he felt like it did he tease his sister. But she was perfectly capable of giving as good as she got. Despite all of this, Amelia still got on well with the others in her house and it wasn't as if she was a massive bitch – she managed to stay true to her own friends.

* * *

The next morning and Alfie woke to a girl he didn't know but by the discarded underwear around the bottom of his bed he assumed he had gotten to know her pretty well last night. He ran his hand over his jaw as he sat up and looked at her, his face a picture of confusion. Her lipstick was smudged up one side of her face and the previous grin she had worn as he had woken slipped from her mouth and was replaced by a hateful glare.

'Emma?' He offered tentatively.

'I can't believe you!' She cried and her voice was like nails to his ears. She stomped around the dorm quite dramatically, snatching her various items of clothing from their landing places. He scratched his head, running his hand through dirty blonde locks. 'Elise.' She hissed in the doorway. 'My name's Elise.'

'I was close!' He cried but she had gone in a flurry of swear words and unsurprisingly, Alfie couldn't be happier and he dropped back into his pillows, heaving a sigh of relief. The door opened again and Alfie groaned, hoping she hadn't returned to exert some violent revenge. It wouldn't be the first time.

'She's gone?' Draco grinned, looking just as well presented as he always did. 'I was looking forward to seeing the morning after exchange.'

Alfie shook his head and waved his friend away, pulling a pillow over his face and groaning into it.

'What about you?' Alfie's voice mumbled from beneath the pillow and he rolled onto his front so he could see his friend. Draco had sat down on his own bed and seemed to be admiring his hands as though they were suddenly most interesting. Throwing the cushion, Alfie moved onto his back again and crossed his arms behind his head. 'We all heard you – we're trying to work out from the moans if she's a Hufflepuff or a Gryffindor.'

'Aren't you forgetting one?' Draco rolled his eyes and tucked the thrown pillow behind his head. He was tired. Who knew it was so tiring to just have sex. With Pansy she clung to him like a shadow, followed his every move, her lips on every part of his body but he soon grew bored and slept like a child. With Harley, however, it was different. She was something strange and exotic; in his own words, sadly, she was made of filthy blood.

'Oh, yeah. We don't think you could get a Ravenclaw.' Alfie smirked, laughing at the ceiling. 'You know, seeing as you might actually have to read to get one of those?' Draco scowled but let it drop. Who was he to argue that? He hadn't exactly found her in a library though, and he couldn't really remember where. It had just become this whirlwind of silence and sex, the only sounds their whimpers and groans as their bodies moulded and their lips touched. Clenching his jaw, he glanced towards the other Slytherin who seemed to have fallen asleep and sighed.

* * *

Rolling onto her front, Amelia groaned and punched her pillow into a more suitable shape before attempting sleep again. Her clock told her it was almost midday, but being up until five with prefect duties was good enough excuse to ignore the sun through the tower windows. Most of the other students had slipped out with bags and jumpers, their pets following in their heels although she could feel the weight of a tabby cat against her legs and she kicked it roughly. With a mew, the feline lunged onto a different duvet and disappeared into the folds of fabric. She didn't have a pet – what was the point? It would be sad when it died and she didn't really want to worry about that. A toad could be trodden on, an owl grows old and battered before your eyes and cats cover you in fur and let their fleas bite your skin.

She'd had fish once, five of them all golden and shimmering. That was before she'd come to Hogwarts, and Alfie had killed one of them anyway with a plastic spear through its middle in a stupid game of his. They'd been so free and innocent and then magic had sprouted from their fingers and it had changed them. Slytherin had definitely changed her brother, not that he had been very kind in the first place. He had only his own self at heart, and a little of her, and being down in the dungeons with the foul and the wicked had turned him sour. She loved him though, more than anything. Pureblood was their armour, and being in the house of Serpent only added to his protection. Somehow being a Gryffindor meant she must smile and be happy, but Amelia knew things were changing and she wasn't in the safest position to fight.

A couple more hours rest seemed to slip from her fingers as Lavender Brown skipped into this dorms and threw herself onto her bed, sliding around to grab a box beneath it. The smell of strong perfume and sugary sweets filled the room and Amelia wrinkled her nose. The girl was trying to make up some potion to get Ron Weasley to fall for her, but even Amelia who stayed far away from the Trio knew that he had eyes only for Hermione. It just seemed she was too blind to notice, or they too preoccupied to even think of acting on it.

'What are you doing, Lavender?' rubbing the bridge of her nose she blinked groggily before sitting up. The girl had coloured string and plastic flowers tied around her wrist with what appeared to be bottle tops. Looking up, the girl wrinkled her nose unpleasantly.

'Luna gave it to me, for my birthday.' There was a moment there when Amelia felt bad inside for not even knowing, let alone getting the girl something, but she shrugged the feeling away.

'It's nice.'

'It's awful.' She frowned, shaking her wrist which rattled unappealingly. 'I wanted to look my best for Ron but I can't find anything.'

Now aware sleep was completely inevitable, Amelia clambered out of bed and went to her own trunk where she rummaged a few minutes before revealing a ruby red necklace. It was nothing interesting, passed down from her grandmother, small and light and boring. Passing it to Lavender, she shrugged and offered a smile. 'Happy birthday.'

'You're the best, you know?' the girl squealed and put it on instantly, almost tangling the chain in her long curly hair. 'Don't forget about tonight.' Without another word Lavender was out of the dorms and into the Common Room where her shrill voice could still be heard as she showed off what she'd found. Perhaps she'd tell a lie about where it came from, it didn't matter. Amelia might have been protective of a few of the girls, but that didn't mean she wanted people knowing she was kind enough to offer gifts and compliments. Slipping into some jeans and a blouse, she tugged her hair up into a bun and set off to find her brother in the Great Hall.

Little did she know her brother wasn't interested in what type of eggs were available today, and rather in what time of alcohol was still stored in the store cupboard. Down a passage and behind a portrait stood a large square hole, only able to be opened if the bricks were tapped in the correct order. On a drunken night with the rest of the boys he'd found it simply by slipping and shouldered a rough looking slab of concrete which had shrunk into the wall and revealed to him a shelf full of amber and rouge liquids. A simple taste test had shown him they were very appealing liquors and they'd taken to storing their own. They didn't know who had started it, but the amount never went up or down unless the adjusted it themselves so it had long been abandoned.

Reaching out, he took a large red jug with a golden stopper and pulled it out, inhaling the scent of grapes and fresh meadows. 'This ones mine.'

'You really reckon she won't notice?' Blaise asked, grabbing a bottle for himself and staring cautiously at the amethyst liquid, swirling almost like tar. 'This looks poisonous.'

'Try it and see then, moron.' Elbowing him out of the war, Draco grabbed two bottles and stuffed them in his bag before tapping the brick and hiding away their treasures. Everyone seemed to know it was Lavender Brown's birthday today and being the Easter Holiday's free reign of the Hall had been spared for a party. They weren't a fan of her or the Gryffindor's but being Hogwarts it had obviously become an open invitation to spare segregation and hurt feelings. A little of this toxic alcohol and they wouldn't know what had hit them.

A ruffle of a tapestry made all of them stop, breath hitched in their throat when suddenly it was thrown back and a face loomed at them. 'Scared you.' Amelia winked, eyeing their bottles and then their angry faces. Behind them she heard footsteps and Alfie went to tug her towards them but she hung back in the corridor, the boys still hidden. Footsteps continued and then stopped right outside. Muffled voices followed by laughing (obviously faked) and then whispers. The person walked away and Draco pushed his way out, almost knocking Amelia over.

'Looks like Little Miss Bookworm has an admirer.' She smirked and looking down the corridor, Draco could just make out Harley disappearing around the corner.

Pulling her jumper up around her neck, Harley moaned and tried to hide the bruise on her neck. He had to stop doing that to her, biting and nipping and sucking on her smooth flesh where people would see. It had started off as fuck and now his marks seemed to claim her, as though he wanted her to be caught out. Did he forget how different they were? Why was she still even doing it? Why was he – what did he see in her? Shaking her head, she gasped as someone shot past her and then there he was, staring her directly in the face.

'You're slipping.' He snarled, pointing towards her neck which she hid with her palm. 'Watch it next time.' She wanted to tell him he'd done it, that it wasn't her fault and it was hard to hide such a foul mark with makeup but she just stared back defiantly. 'Got something to say, _mouse?_' sneering he pushed his face so close their noses were almost brushing but she pushed him away but he gripped her forearm. 'Don't go to the party tonight, alright? I don't want you getting drunk and making a fool of me.'

'You don't own me.' she hissed, quieter than she'd like as she walked in the opposite direction. He wouldn't follow. He never did.

Perhaps that was what hurt the most, that he tried to hide it so well she wasn't sure why he even bothered. He was Draco Malfoy, everyone seemed to fall at his feet and yet he wanted her. Wanted to demand and yell and make her hide herself away as though she was something wrong. well, she wasn't, not really. She was bright and knowledgeable, she knew things he didn't and people he'd never heard of. She was Ravenclaw and proud, and a woman some people could have called beautiful. He wouldn't, wouldn't dare compliment her. So why was she doing this to herself? The thought of stopping seemed sickening and she rubbed her face hastily.

* * *

'Party.'

'Going.'

'Who with this time, brother?'

'None of your business, Fletch.' shoving her playfully he smirked and looked over his shoulder towards Blaise. 'Come on, we've got some things to sort out. Try and behave.' he added to his sister who flipped her middle finger with a laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you so much for the lovely reviews so far! Wooo xo**

* * *

He hadn't had eyes for anyone outside of his own little faction until fifth year. During the beginnings of spring, Draco had been slouched around the shores of the lake with his friends, watching as they teased some boy younger than them. He had glanced around wearily, looking for something else to capture his attention, and that was when he had seen her. She was sitting with a couple of other girls he hadn't noticed before, long silvery hair falling down her back, the blonde strands entwined with flower chains that she was making; by hand, no less. He watched her until she stood to go and then she had turned, flicking her hair back and revealing that Ravenclaw crest that had changed everything. He had been almost ready to forget about her, had he not run into her that night, quite literally he had found her stumbling down a deserted corridor, too drunk to know her own name. She had mumbled something about bed and then slumped against him, slender fingers clinging to his shirt. Draco hadn't been sure what to do, looking after people weren't his forte but this was more than just chance. So he had taken her back to his dorm. Held her hair as she threw up into the toilet, wiped her face and let her sleep in his bed as he sat next to her and just watched. All the while his mind churning with sick schemes to get her in this position again.

So when she had woken in the early hours of the morning, her hair a mess and her makeup smudged. She had stared at him with wide blue eyes and he had given her his famous smirk. What happened, she had asked and Draco had been very careful in making sure his eyes didn't reveal the truth in the lie he was about to weave. She hadn't cried, as he expected, but had stared, stony faced and expressionless. He had gone on to tell her what it would take for her to keep her reputation and she had surprisingly agree. It was only meant to be one night but there was something about her that kept him coming back. The deal was forgotten, the lie forgotten, it had become a mutual agreement, a delicate secret that they both maliciously kept.

'Aren't you going to the party?'

The voice dragged her from her thoughts and Harley's head jerked up, blinking back misty eyes. 'Uh, no, no, I don't think so.' She gestured to her books spread out on her bed. 'Work to do.'

Cho smiled gently. 'Everyone knows you're way ahead in,' she craned her neck to see the book, 'charms.' She crossed the room to a large oak wardrobe and threw the doors open. The wardrobe was walk in, lined with rails of clothes and shoes. The girls in the dorm had all helped in charming the wardrobe to just look normal and they all borrowed each others clothes. 'I'll help you get ready.'

The party had gotten slightly out of hand and Gryffindor common room looked similar to a Muggle club. It was completely dark and the air was misty and held the smell of alcohol and sweat. Some of the more daring students were leant out of the windows, blowing their cigarette smoke out into the night air. Bright neon lights blinked on and off in time to the music, yet no one seemed to know where they were coming from. Lavender was too far gone to even care that all of this was mainly her responsibility. She was dancing too close to Ron, the ruby necklace shining in the light and sending red beams all around her in a circle. Close by, Alfie was also dancing, his hands on a girl's waist and his lips close to her neck. She was giggling and her face flushed red as he whispered something in her ear and then a flash of red caught his eye and he glanced sideways. The girl in front of him left his mind and he moved through the throng of people, eyes set on one thing.

'That's my sisters.' He snarled, catching Lavender by the shoulder and spinning her to face him.

She gaped up at him. 'What?' Her fingers wrapped around the necklace and she shook her head. 'No, no, this is mine – Amelia gave me it.' Her eyes narrowed. 'And I don't remember inviting _you _here.'

'It's not hers to give away.' Alfie snapped and he caught a hold of the chain, prepared to yank it from around her neck.

'Brother, stop.' Amelia's slim fingers wrapped around his wrist and she glared up at him, her eyes bright and fierce, similar to how Alfie's own looked right about then. 'I gave her the necklace, leave her be.'

'This belongs to our family.' He hissed.

'Grandmother gave it to me to do with what I pleased.' She replied sharply. 'Do you want to get kicked out of this party?' She turned to the stricken girl. 'Sorry, Lavender.' Taking Alfie's arm, she dragged him away back to where Draco and Blaise were stood. 'He's drunk,' she shoved her brother towards the two boys, 'look after him.'

Blaise watched wistfully as she sauntered away, unconsciously licking his bottom lip as her dress flicked around her thighs. 'Don't even go there.' Draco grinned, holding up Alfie with one hand.

'Shut up, Malfoy.' The taller of the pair snapped grumpily and glanced away. His eyes suddenly widened and he nudged his friend. 'Fuck, who knew Ravenclaw girl could brush up so well.' He muttered and nodded his head at the entrance to the common room.

Draco scanned the general direction Blaise meant and at first he didn't see her but his chest ached strangely when he did. He had never in his life seen her wear a dress before, much less one that… _tight_. She had left her hair down, how he liked it – he paused. No. He didn't like it, he didn't like anything about her. He scowled and pushed Alfie into Blaise, whose attention had wandered back to Amelia.

Harley smiled at Cho who promptly drifted in Harry's general direction. She turned to say happy birthday to Lavender when suddenly a hand wrapped around her wrist and she was being pulled back into the corridor. She blinked and Draco narrowed his eyes.

'I told you not to come.'

'I wasn't going to!' She defended. 'I was forced.'

He snorted. 'Oh, right, sure. Can't you say no for once?'

'Fine.' She shrugged. 'No to tomorrow night.'

'You and I both know that's not going to happen.' He grinned and clicked his tongue, shaking his head as he walked away.

Harley stood rigid and stared at his disappearing back. She chewed frantically on her lip and then turned and almost jogged back to her dorm.

* * *

Somehow Amelia had found herself outside and leaning against the west wall of the school, a bottle of wine hanging from her fingertips. Blaise walked up to her, an amused expression on his face. She sneered up at him and swigged back a mouthful of rose.

'What do _you_ want, snake boy.' She snapped and then laughed at herself.

'Because that makes sense.' He replied and slumped down next to her. 'I guessed you'd be out here – drunk and with a rip in your tights. Classy.'

She rolled her eyes and got to her feet. 'And of course you'd come to get me. Like a knight in shining armour!' She slurred and smirked, looking him up and down.

'Don't think too highly of yourself, Fletcher.' Blaise said lightly and gently he took her arm and guided her back to the school. 'You smell nice.'

'Really?'

'Yeah, it's a combination of stale alcohol and faded perfume.'

'Dick.'

* * *

Draco had pushed an intoxicated Alfie away from him and left him to rest in one of the plush armchairs by the fire. People kept leaning on the arm of his seat, bumping the back and throwing their coats at him but he continued to grunt and push people away pathetically. He was supposed to have been the one to put the alcohol in the punch, the bowl before him swirling ominously with some curious glitter and bright pink glow. It was only now he'd realised that not only had he and Blaise both spiked it, but Draco had happily poured both of his bottles in before taking a healthy mouthful. It burnt your throat a little but seemed to become soothing after the second or third cup and he helped himself to another. Why ruin a good thing? He was happy and carefree and tight little bums in tight little dresses kept passing him and he could easily get away with grabbing them.

Cho Chang (who had been in mourning Cedric Diggory for far too long, in Alfie's opinion), sidled over towards him and slipped herself onto the arm of the chair. With a hiccup she slid down into his lap but Alfie pushed her away with a murmur of something he didn't even understand himself. Before he knew it he was out in the corridor and the stillness made him question if he'd lost his senses. Stumbling against the wall he gripped at his ears to check they were still there and head tipping up he caught the sound of feet slapping against the stone floor.

'Wilson!'

Harley's heart froze in her throat until she realised it wasn't Draco Malfoy's voice calling her back, begging to apologise, and fear was replaced be embarrassment. How could she have thought he would? Why was there still a little part of her that expected him to be somehow different, even though everything pointed to the obvious – he would _never_ change. Never not be pure and arrogant and _Slytherin._ Looking behind her, she raised an eyebrow in confusion and took a full glance at the corridor. She wasn't sure how far she'd gone but a small, empty hallway was all that greeted her. Out the corner of her eye she saw a figure slumped against the wall and she approached cautiously.

'How'd you get here so fast? The Gryffindor tower's on the other side.'

'Secret passage.' It slurred and she nodded slowly.

'I see.'

'I leant against it and I fell in.'

'That's nice.'

'But then I came out here.'

Silently, Harley nodded and brushed her hair behind her ear. She could feel her cheeks flushing as she tried not to get upset about how _he_ had spoken to her. Although the boy before he was probably too drunk to even notice. Trying to straighten his collar, the boy gave a belch and sniggered at himself before struggling to stand. Then she caught the blonde hair and trademark smirk which could only belong to a Slytherin. It seemed essential, if you were going to be a Slytherin that you need a smirk or a scowl or a sneer, something that could get across I'm-better-than-you without having to say a word.

'I won't bite.' Alfie laughed, clutching a bottle loosely in his hand. Suddenly he was very close to Harley and she swallowed, unsure. He followed Draco, well, ruled equally she supposed. They seemed alike, both strong alpha males whereas something about Blaise rang beta of the pack. 'I like your dress.' His eyes raked her body appreciatedly and Harley forced herself to not cringe away. Nodding his head, he reached out and touched her hip which caused her to jerk back. 'Take it off.'

* * *

How could she turn up in a dress like that, with a pathetic excuse like that and then just run off into the night? She'd been forced to come, had she? Been pressured into that tight dress which showed off every glorious – no, _hideous_ – part of her body and had just slipped into a pile of makeup which made her eyes look so alluring? Downing more of whatever was in his glass, Draco winced and filled it with more punch. Merlin knew what had been put in this by now, he'd seen someone else pour some butter beer into it minutes before and the idea seemed pathetic compared to the poisonous liquor they'd stolen. Some blonde Slytherin kept eyeing him from the corner of the room and beside her stood Pansy in a hideous silver dress which could have only been fashionable centuries ago for a very short while. Waving towards him, Pansy glared at the blonde and elbowed her in the ribs before pushing her away and striding towards Draco. Loosening his shirt he moved away from the table and gripped a boy by the arm, without a word he spun him around and forced him into the arms of Parkinson.

'Draco!' she whined but the drunken boy was slurring in her ear and grabbing her ass and any attention was good enough.

* * *

'You're very drunk, and disgusting.' Harley muttered as she turned to leave but Alfie grabbed her hand and tugged her back, pulling her roughly against his chest. Pushing her hair over her shoulder his thumb stroked her neck and he smoothed over the bite mark someone had left. With a snort he met her gaze which she quickly broke.

'What's this? After all these years and I thought you weren't interested in that sort of thing.'

'Get off me, please.' She sighed breaking away but then she swung back around and grabbed the bottle from him. Why couldn't she have fun? This dress was never going to touch her skin again so why not use it? Delayed reactions stopped any attempt of stealing it back and then it was gone as she downed the last half, the burning liquid setting her throat alight. With a gasp she shoved the empty bottle at Alfie and steadied herself against the wall. 'That's awful.'

'Strongest we could get.' He laughed, looking down at the bottle saddened, until deciding he was probably drunk enough to do what he liked with her now. 'I could always find some more.'

* * *

'Well you smell like sexual frustration and butter beer.' Tugging herself away, Amelia bumped into the side of the castle and laughed at the wall until Blaise pulled her back.

'How much have you had?'

'Not enough.' Inspecting her bottle of wine, she shook her head and took a couple of mouthfuls before frowning. 'Still not enough.' Prodding her finger against Blaise's chest she laughed again and tipped her head back to look at the sky. It was getting dark and the stars appeared almost blurred, or was she really that drunk? The protections around Hogwart's didn't seem grand until you got up close and sometimes you could appreciate it. Right now, though, all Amelia wanted to do was test their strength. Chucking the bottle she started to run towards the trees but swayed backwards and forwards and ended up zigzagging like a deranged fly trying to find the open window.

'What are you doing?'

'Come on snake boy!' throwing her arms in the air, Amelia started to howl at the sky and charged further out of the grounds. Behind her Blaise panted and struggled to follow which direction she would take next. A howl hit the air and echoed around them both, so realistic and starving and Blaise chuckled nervously.

'Very lifelike.'

Stopping, Amelia groaned as he ran into her back and she would have fallen forward had henot gripped her middle. 'It wasn't me.'

Another howl until a chorus had formed and the sound flew from every corner. Nothing could hurt them, could it? The Forest was behind them along with the castle, and Hagrid's great mutt had never made a sound like that before. Shoving Blaise over she continued forward towards the gates. A thick darkness covered anything beyond them and she narrowed her eyes as the wild animals continued to whine. Rubbing her arm she flattened the goosebumps which had suddenly erupted. She was a witch, a powerful witch with a wand and a castle of magic behind her and about two bottles of wine sloshing in her stomach. What did she have to fear?


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you for the favourites and alerts! Please, please, review, it keeps us going and we'd love to hear what you think of the story so far! xo**

* * *

Where was he supposed to look? Why was he even bothering. Draco Malfoy stood outside the Gryffindor Common room for ten minutes before deciding he was mad. He'd told her not to come and now he was looking for her as though he cared. He didn't. He could have an girl he wanted. As if just remembering he looked beside him to see a brunette slumped against the wall. Sleek, cropped hair and black dress she necked the bottle of alcohol like it was water. With a grunt he sat down and leant in to kiss her, just to get something out of the night but she snorted and pushed her palm in his face. 'I thought I was a _mudblood_?' she snapped, eyes watching him as though she was about to kill. Even drunk, the word left her lips with a bite of sadness and she kicked him away with sharp heels. 'Nobody wants you, Malfoy.'

Harley was well aware of how boy's minds worked despite the whole good girl image she had managed to maintain. She was also aware of how her own body functioned and how her skin seemed to be aflame with ever fingertip that Draco ran over her body. When Alfie touched her she stayed cold and dull and she sniffed upwards heavily, turning away from the drunken boy. He stared down at her, confused, not used to such rejection. Alfie Fletcher didn't have the same standards his friends did. He didn't care what blood, age, or even hair colour the girl he brought back to his bed had. As long as she had a pretty face and long legs he couldn't care less. Harley watched him lose interest in her and wondered if Draco had put him up to this. Had he told his friends about them? Laughed and joked about finally getting the girl no one could get. No, the way he acted, the way he barely looked at her outside of the safety of an empty bedroom. The alcohol had run dry and the night was becoming increasingly blander. It was as if the corridor was surrounded in grey scale and it was closing in on them both. She moved away from Alfie and was relieved when he didn't lunge for her again.

'You should go to bed.' She remarked.

'Wanna' come with me?' He joked weakly, his palm holding him up against the wall.

Harley smiled wryly. 'Goodnight, Alfie.' She said softly and quietly skirted around him and into the Ravenclaw tower.

It was empty apart from a young second year curled up on the sofa in the corner. Her face was ashen white as if she had just seen a ghost and she chewed on her lip, jumping out of her skin as Harley walked past. Usually the blonde would have stopped and asked if the girl was alright but right now all she wanted was her bed. It had been a mistake to come out, even if it was just to spite Draco. She threw her door open with a heavy sigh and a strangled shriek escaped her throat when she saw him sitting on the side of her bed, looking particularly dishevelled.

'Draco?'

* * *

As a hand caught the front of her dress and yanked her against the bars of the gate, fingernails digging into her skin and a man resembling a dog, Amelia realised she did have quite a lot to fear and alcohol was extremely misleading. Blaise's wand was pressed to the man's throat and his jaw clenched, eyes dark. She guessed she would have to thank him later for potentially saving her life and she doubted she'd ever live this down. Wasn't she meant to be a Gryffindor? Although to be fair the man and his equally ugly cronies had sprung out of nowhere, snarling and howling like animals. Amelia was very thankful for the giant gate between them. The gate she had been just about to climb over.

'Where's Draco?'

His voice was guttural and hard to understand so it took a few painful minutes for Amelia to realise what he had even said never mind process the words through her shambled mind. He shook her and she dragged some words from somewhere, 'Draco? I – I don't know.' She stumbled over her words like a child and cursed herself. 'Why don't you go find him yourself.' She snapped smartly, in a sad attempt to regain her dignity.

'Don't get smart with me, girl.' The man breathed, his mouth inches from her face. His fingers were getting increasingly tighter around her neck and she tried to cough but only succeeded in gagging and almost throwing up all over him; which wouldn't have gone down well.

'That's the Zabini boy.' Someone hissed from behind and the main man grunted.

Blaise raised his head, glaring him straight in the eye. 'Draco's in the castle.' He said coolly.

The hairy man growled, quite literally growled, and glared at the ground as if thinking things over in his mind. While he did this Amelia felt his grip loosen and she pulled her head back. The action jerked the man's wrist through the bars and instantly his hand started to burn and sizzle. Amelia stared in shock but the man hissed and yanked his arm back so fast that he slammed her cheek against the metal bars and she cried out, her knees buckling.

'You tell him that Greyback's waiting for him. Same time, next week.' He snarled at Blaise. 'And tell him if he misses it then this girl will be taking the fall for it.' He released Amelia and she fell to the cold ground, hands massaging her neck as she coughed and heaved.

* * *

Draco didn't say anything and Harley shifted awkwardly. 'I thought – it's tomorrow night, isn't it?' She asked tentatively.

'Yeah.' He replied softly and he was staring at the floor, twisting his hands.

'So why are you here?'

Suddenly he stood and it seemed such a violent manner that he did it that Harley flinched. 'I don't know.' He was staring at her and she chewed on her bottom lip, staring back. 'I'm…I just - stay away from me. Stay away from my friends.'

'Okay.'

He frowned and walked slowly towards her. They stood so close she could feel his breath on her cheek and it sent a shudder down her back. She hated so much about him, especially the way he was making her feel. 'You were with Alfie.'

'You kissed a girl.'

'I wanted to.'

She ducked away and round him. She shouldn't have said that. She didn't care who or what he fucked. He didn't care. That was what they had, what they would always have and nothing more. She turned back around and he was gone.

* * *

He helped her back to the castle and tried to avoid looking at the black and blue bruises were colourfully patterning her neck. She was still coughing and leaning most of her weight on him, her body pressed into his. If it were any other situation he would have loved it but he found himself actually worrying about her and he frowned. Best friends sister was a tricky situation that he had never had to enter before. Of course that had been before she had arrived and changed everything. He had always known Alfie and they had always known Draco but it had been a good few years before the boy had trusted them enough to introduce them to his sister. He was so carefree and uncaring about everything it was strange for Blaise to see this other side of him. It wasn't as if Amelia couldn't take care of herself either. In their fourth year she had  
given her brother a scar just below his jaw after a particularly nasty scrap in the great hall which involved an almost blunt dinner knife. It had seemed to work perfectly for her to dig it into Alfie's skin and drag it across like butter, though.

Blaise hadn't really cared for her much. She was too wild and feisty for his liking and of course she was a Gryffindor she seemed to cross the boundaries of these invisible rules the students, and some teachers, had set up for themselves. It didn't stop her tagging along with them though, of course at first it irritated Alfie to have his sister following him everywhere but now they were older he didn't really mind and just tended to ignore her. He had unintentionally made an  
opening for Blaise to get to know her. He would drop back to talk to her on the walk for Hogsmede, or sit next to her in the pub and make jokes while the other two boys talked girls and dark marks.

Yes, he found himself liking Amelia a bit too much. He would never tell her and eventually  
started to cover it up with teasing and playful, but vicious, banter. He liked that about her. She could take those kind of jokes with a sly smirk and an offhanded shrug. But they all knew they were in for something later on in the day, or even the week. She liked to keep him waiting.

Maybe tonight he would have tried something had she not decided to go piss off the massive werewolf apparently prowling the school grounds.

'Sorry.' She muttered as she practically fell into the Gryffindor common room. The party had died down and all that was left were a few smashed bottles and unconscious bodies scattered here and there. 'Thanks, Blaise.' She announced at the bottom of the stairs. 'You are like a _star_.'


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Keep reviewing guys! Thank you for the follows, etc. xo**

* * *

Lavender had had a successful birthday; having been kissed three times, although none Ron Weasley, one had been ginger and with her eyes shut it had been easy to imagine. All of the girls had bowed to her for at least a day and pretended they found her interesting because she gave them free reign to get as drunk as they liked. Alcohol wasn't something she liked and so that morning as she crawled from beneath her duvet and heavily pilled pillows, the light had instantly hurt her head. The red necklace had almost choked her in the night and it now lay broken at the end of her bed along with her dress and one stray heel. The rest of the girls were in matching positions, all wrapped around their duvets as though for protection. Maybe one day Ron would kiss her and everything would be perfect, but for now, having not been mauled by a werewolf or tricked into sex by a Slytherin, Lavender Brown was content with life.

Below, in the Dungeons, Draco Malfoy stared at the ceiling with a tired expression. He hadn't slept, not really, not for long anyway. He'd come back to the dorms only to find Crabbe snoring like a dragon and then half an hour later Blaise had tripped in, obviously drunker than he'd thought and had fallen into Draco's bed by mistake. Not much had been exchanged but he looked both shocked and annoyed. Alfie hadn't returned and maybe he'd ended up in someone else's bed, it wasn't uncommon. The light started to seep through the cracks as the sun danced off the lake and he turned away, searching for darkness. Did he even want sleep, it'd just end things for a few hours before it all came crashing back. It was only while lying awake he'd remembered his meeting that night and now he'd failed to make it.

It wasn't that he hadn't wanted to go, not that he had, just things had become a little preoccupied with trying to control Harley and getting the correct grades because Snape had suddenly decided to stop being so lenient with him. Nothing had happened, his dark mark hadn't pulsed and no owl had awaited him so perhaps it didn't matter. Another time, another week. It wasn't like they had anything important to tell, if it was of urgent matter He himself would visit instead of the werewolf who constantly reeked of blood and pain. Draco didn't like him, who did? He didn't really like anyone who worked for Him and that was the idea and it was working. Why would you want nice, sweet people under Voldemort's reign when you could have those of your very nightmares? Which ones would force you to tell our deepest secrets?

Shivering, he turned back to see Blaise fighting with his quilt until he won and it flew into a heap on the floor. Everyone would be waking soon and he wasn't sure to avoid it or not. Holidays were good for doing dark work and finding respectable girls to do unrespectable things but this one seemed to threaten him somehow. Was he losing his grip?

'Don't be stupid.' He hissed to himself.

* * *

After a long shower, Harley slipped into some fresh clothes and went back to the common room. Most people were still sleeping, taking any excuse they could to not have to face the day. Bottles and cans littered most corners and a few stray pieces of clothing were strewn over the backs of chairs. As she'd found a comfortable position on the sofa, Harley had squealed and thrown herself back as two people seemed to unfold from the cushions of the opposite seat and hurriedly left the room. Lavender had come down for about a second before deciding against it and going back to her warm blanket and dreams and it had left her all alone. Running a hand through her damp hair she stared at a pile of books she intended to read for simple distraction and changed her mind.

Draco had kissed someone, and she had been with Alfie, but nothing had happened. Had it? A scan of her memory told her she'd behaved just like she always did and she became annoyed with herself. Why did she only let herself go with Draco Malfoy? The man who despised her, probably more because of who she was than for her blood. The one who didn't call her beautiful or sweet or smart, didn't smile when he saw her in the corridor. Why did he deserve to get her? Only him. _Always _only him.

Neville Longbottom appeared from the boys dorms and offered a sheepish smile which she returned warmly. He'd changed; no longer small and round with ears that stuck out and a shaking hand which couldn't cast a spell. Then he was frowning at her, almost apologetically.

'Why're you in here?' he stammered. 'I mean, you're a Ravenclaw. Not that I mind – I mean, not that it's up to me – I mean, uhm.'

'I don't know.' She found herself saying, cutting across his nervous ramble and Neville nodded, bowed his head and left.

Why was she back here, nothing was waiting here for her. Little sleep and using the bathroom nearest to the Gryffindor common room had made her forget who and where she was. It didn't matter, there were strays everywhere and with everyone busy trying to defend the Wizard World from You-Know-Who no one was stopping them. Standing up Harley left and headed down towards the Great Hall, only just realising how starving she was.

Seconds after her leaving, Amelia had shyly appeared from the girls dorms and held a hand to her aching head. She didn't need to think twice to know she'd drank too much and her throat felt sore where it'd been grabbed and yanked, threatened to break. Coughing, she found her throat hoarse and wrapped up in jogging-bottoms and a jumper. It wasn't cold, far from it, and once down for breakfast with the floating candles and roasting bacon sandwiches she'd found herself slipping off the jumper. Across from her, Harley was sat nursing her own plate of food and staring off into the distance as though filled with a great thought. Catching her eye, Amelia smiled cautiously and looked down at her food.

'What the hell?' the yell caught most people from their reveries and Amelia spun around, making her feel sick and disorientated. Staring at his sisters bruised neck, he had no time to ask another question because a fist had found his jaw and he went flying across the tables. Draco hadn't intended to do it so quickly, but seeing Alfie standing there, so close to Harley after having touched her that night had made him mad. She was his – he couldn't care less for the boys sister, but Harley Wilson was his property.

Alfie was up in an instant and he grabbed his wand for protection but found himself kicking Draco's feet from beneath him before raising it and casting a leg-locking jinx.

'What was that for! Are you mad?' Alfie spat, grunting as a hex flew at his chest and winded him, falling once again on his back.

Draco stood, chest heaving and his wand by his side in a clenched hand. His normally perfect hair was ruffled and hanging over his forehead. 'You and her.' He threw his hand in Harley's general direction.

Everyone's eyes swivelled to look at her, confused expressions on their faces. Harley stared, almost wordless. It wouldn't have mattered so much had they been the only ones in the hall but it wasn't exactly early in the morning and plenty of the tables were half full. She stood awkwardly and moved around to the other side. 'Draco, leave it, nothing happened.' She murmured quietly.

He glared at her. 'Sit the fuck down.'

'I think you should leave, Draco.' Amelia called, crossing her arms over her chest and narrowing her eyes at them all.

'Shut up.'

Alfie started forwards. 'Don't talk to her like that,' he snarled, 'you did that to her fucking neck!'

At this Blaise stood and looked ready to say something but Amelia glanced at him and gave him a small shake of her head. He frowned but nodded slightly. She knew all of this could be easily explained and sorted out but Alfie wouldn't see it that way. She knew how his mind worked and that he would see it that it was Blaise's fault, she was drunk and it was his responsibility to look after her. Amelia liked Blaise, maybe more than she would let on, and she couldn't watch everything fall apart. Draco was staring at her, waiting for her to defend him but she just shrugged helplessly and looked away.

'Fuck this.' He threw his arms up and walked away out of the hall.

'I don't need you anyway!' Alfie shouted after him and then swore and kicked a chair quite violently.

The hall was left in silence and everyone looked at each other, unsure of what to do. To the outsiders it seemed the most formidable and well known group had suddenly fallen apart before their eyes and the deeper meaning behind it all seemed very sinister judging by the bruises on Amelia's neck. Alfie stood and stared at Blaise as if he was somehow expecting him to solve everything but the taller boy just shrugged and he swore again, shoving past him. Blaise ran a hand over his head and cast an apologetic smile at Amelia before hurrying after the two other boys.

The brunette blew out her cheeks and slumped back onto the bench, running a hand through her own hair. Her headache suddenly seemed a lot more prominent than it had been. They had fallen out before over stupid things; girls, money, quidditch. But never had it seemed this bad. A small cough came from behind her and she spun, finding Harley smiling across at her. A scarf was dropped in her lap and she stared at it in confusion.

'People are staring.' The Ravenclaw said quietly. 'I think you need it more than I do.'

'Uh, thanks.' Amelia replied cautiously and wrapped it around her neck to cover the bruising.

Harley tilted her head to one side. 'So was it really Draco? I mean, I wouldn't be surprised.' She trailed off and glanced down.

'No.' Amelia snorted. 'It wasn't. What's the deal with you and him anyway? I didn't even think he knew you existed.'

'It's…complicated.' She gave her a wry smile.

Amelia eyed her carefully but then eventually shrugged and grabbed a bit of toast off the table. 'You know,' she started, waving the toast around, 'I don't think I've ever properly talked to you before.'

'Oh, I don't really mingle very much. People think I'm a bit stuck up, being in Ravenclaw and all.' Her voice lowered to a whisper. 'I'm not even that smart.' She looked deadly serious and Amelia snorted.

'Amelia Fletcher?'

Both girls turned and Professor McGonagall hurried towards them. She was wearing that face she usually wore when something very serious and grave had just happened. Amelia sighed; she was very use to being faced with this side of McGonagall after some of her more wild adventures. The stricken woman looked at Harley before turning to Amelia. 'There are rumours going around, Miss Fletcher, that Draco Malfoy has…attacked you in some way.'

'It wasn't him, nothing happened, don't worry about it.' She replied sharply and turned away; conversation over. McGonagall narrowed her eyes slightly and for a second Harley thought she wouldn't leave but eventually she nodded more to herself than anyone and moved away. Amelia grinned at her. 'It was a werewolf.'

'What?' The blonde gasped. 'A real one?'

'Of course a real one. Well, he wasn't one at the time.' She admitted. 'But he was having a meeting with Draco.' She quirked an eyebrow. 'How weird is that?'

Harley lowered her gaze. She could remember clearly the night she had been with him. His shirt had been discarded as usual but beneath the cloth and branded into his skin was the dark mark. It had frightened her and she had panicked, fleeing back to her own dorm. She had avoided him for a week since then until he had confronted her at the back of potions class and she had banished the memory to the back of her mind.

'Why didn't you tell Alfie?'

Amelia smirked. 'It's complicated.'

They left together with an unusual friendship formed between them. Amelia knew she should probably go and find Alfie, explain what had really happened but she was tired of always cleaning up after his destructive rages. The Easter holidays were soon ending anyway and she would prefer to spend it on her own terms rather than looking after her brother. Harley murmured something about work and disappeared into the library, leaving Amelia to her own devices.

* * *

Draco Malfoy never made a fool of himself unless he was certain to win, that way people knew not to mess with him. Many a time he'd started on Potter on his gang and come out with people howling at his remarks. Soon copying them and torturing the three until they bowed out in what they believed to be _proud_ submission. They didn't fight and when they did it was with wands and not words – they weren't fast witted and smart, they were too occupied with their silly games to try and defend themselves. It seemed easy and perhaps it was but in the end it was always Draco who'd come out smirking. Now equally matched with skills and a quick tongue he was prepared for anyone but suddenly something had gone wrong.

The fight had been started by him, correct and people had looked towards who he'd demanded, but somehow they hadn't looked at him admiringly and more confused. Did they doubt who he was? A part of him had been shown to be so raw and painful that he almost appeared to be one of them. To be normal and boring, a person who ruled with their emotions and got caught in the act.

It hadn't even meant to happen, it wasn't planned and he was going to talk to Alfie afterwards like a man and lay it down how it was. Tell him to stay away from Harley, just like he told her to stay from his own friends. If he had his own way he would demand she stay from every life form but she wasn't really interested in making friends as it was so he could leave her to her own demise. It wouldn't have been a conversation of warning, although a threat would be there, but he'd simply explain how she was a clumsy Ravenclaw and at times like these they didn't really need to bhe tripped up by such plain and unworthy girls.

Sure, she was pretty in her own way, although in an obvious way with round eyes and white hair and a normal figure. If he thought about it, her eyes were nicely shaped and her hair shone like both snow and gold depending on the light, and her hips were nice and smooth and she had longish legs he could follow with silver eyes but no. He wouldn't go that far if describing her to someone. He'd heard Alfie following him, yelling after him in annoyance but Blaise must have caught up with him because he'd stopped his pathetic attempts and silence had followed Draco towards the Room of Requirements.

* * *

'I know you like attention, mate, but I'd keep quiet if I was you.' Blaise suggested carefully and Alfie glared at him as though he'd just been insulted. 'You know how people talk, do you really want you reputation tarnished?'

'I'm just trying to protect my sister.' He snarled 'Something I thought you of all people would have great interest in helping me with.'

Then a knowing look crossed his face and Blaise felt threatened. Nothing was said, but it was as though Alfie knew. Knew what Blaise Zabini wanted to do to his little sister and was somehow silently demanding that he agree and help protect her or he would make his life hell.

Blaise nodded slowly, leaning against the wall. A couple of girls walked between the two of them and he hardly offered them a second glance but Alfie watched them walk away almost hungrily. He'd had the redhead; he remembered those freckles and that curvy figure. She'd been fun. Then he thought of Harley and laughed to himself. Did Draco really think something had happened?

'But its Draco Malfoy, y'know how people think of him. He's second admired after Potter, they'll turn on you in a second. Where are you going?' Alfie had started to walk off in the same direction of the girls, but somehow Blaise doubted that's who he was after. Waving a hand, Alfie called over his shoulder.

'I'm gonna give them something to talk about.'


End file.
